The subject matter described herein relates to a receptacle assembly having a light indicator.
At least some known receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable transceiver is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable transceiver and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
In many cases, the communicative connection is confirmed through the use of a light pipe assembly. The light pipe assembly typically includes one or more light pipes in which each light pipe has an input end that is positioned above a light-emitting diode (LED) and an output end positioned near the front of the receptacle assembly. The light pipe extends through or around the receptacle housing between the input and output ends. The LED is mounted to the circuit board near the electrical connector. When the pluggable transceiver is properly mated with the electrical connector, the LED emits light indicating that a communicative connection has been established. The light enters the light pipe through the input end, propagates through the light pipe, and exits the light pipe at the output end. The emitted light notifies a user that the pluggable transceiver has established a communicative connection with the electrical connector. In some cases, an additional light pipe may be used that indicates a speed of the data transmission or provides other information regarding the status of the communicative connection.
One challenge often addressed in the design of a receptacle assembly is the transfer of excess heat, which may negatively affect electrical performance. In some cases, the receptacle assemblies are configured to permit air to flow through the receptacle assembly thereby transferring the heat that emanates from the pluggable transceiver and/or the electrical connector to the exterior of the receptacle assembly. Light pipes, however, may occupy space that is proximate to the pluggable transceiver(s) thereby reducing airflow and/or creating unwanted turbulence that negatively affects heat transfer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a receptacle assembly that indicates a status of a connection between a pluggable module and a connector while also permitting a sufficient amount of airflow to transfer heat away from the receptacle assembly.